


Drink much? - Beckman x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Drink much? - Beckman x Reader

“Geeze, you can really pound those down,” you comment to the strapping man with black hair in a ponytail. He had been pounding down mug after mug of a hearty brew, you only knew because he had been sitting next to you as you waited for your bartender friend to finish his shift, but it seemed that with all the pirates around it wasn’t looking so likely. After the man beside you finished his 8th mug, he turned to you with a grin, glancing at your non-alcoholic beverage, “what’s the matter? Too afraid to drink the real stuff?” He would tease with a cocky grin, you look away from him in a huff, “you don’t know me pirate, maybe I am drinking and you can’t smell it because you wreak of booze yourself.” He rumbled lowly and slammed his hand down at the bar, “hey bartender! Bring me and the lady the strongest drink you have!”

Your friend the bartender brought over a bottle and two glasses, eyeing you the whole time, his expression was in disbelief, were you actually going to drink alcohol? The strapping man poured an equal amount of alcohol into each glass before setting the bottle down, “alright, drink up little lady.” He raised his glass with a cocky grin before chugging it down with ease, you stare at your glass for a moment, hesitant to grab it, but eventually did. You would again stare at it as he stared at you, waiting for you to put your lips to the glass, ‘this is stupid..’ You thought as you carefully brought the glass to your lips, taking a small sip. You set the glass back down at the counter and hiccup, instantly inebriated, your alcohol tolerance was beyond low, the tiniest bit could get you drunk.

“Heh, what’s the matter? Can’t handle your alcohol?” He would tease, leaning on the counter, propping his head up, “not used to drinking?” You glare at him, swaying in your seat a bit, “s-shut up pirate.” He chuckles and meets your gaze, “it’s Ben, Ben Beckman, it’s nice to meet you.” You gave him a drunken look of confusion, “why are you telling me your name sailor?” You question as your speech became slurred. “Well I can’t very much court a lady without telling her my name, that would be rude. May I have yours?” He asked politely and with ease, you blush through your already flushed expression, “m-my name is _____.” He carefully takes your hand and kisses it gently, “_____, I like that, it suits you perfectly.” 

In the midst of your embarrassment, you blacked out, it felt as if you were sleeping until a few hours later, you came to. You found yourself in your bed, staring up at the ceiling, was it all a dream? You rollover to your side and there he was, the man from the bar, fast asleep beside you, though, he was fully clothed, as were you, he was polite enough to bring you home and not take advantage of you. You thought, ‘maybe he isn’t a brutish pirate after all…’ You felt bad about judging him so quickly and nestled to his side, he didn’t smell like a pirate or booze for that matter, he smelled of cologne and his own musk. He would then roll to hold you in his chest, still fast asleep, ‘I-i… This is nice..’ You thought as you drift back to sleep, a blush gracing your face.


End file.
